


Leave a Voicemail at the Tone

by ladyraynedrops



Series: Medley Relay [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Original Universe Continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyraynedrops/pseuds/ladyraynedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave each other love letters through the phone. Original Universe Continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Voicemail at the Tone

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the long distance Harukas and Makotos.

Haruka wakes up to the sound of a faint buzzing at his ear that stops after three seconds. Curling his fingers into his palms, he raises his arms above his head, stretching away his sleepiness. Only after that's done does he turn his head to face his nightstand. 7:30am, his alarm clock tells him. New voicemail, his phone tells him. An entire hour and a half before my alarm goes off, he thinks to himself, but curiosity makes him check the voicemail anyways.

"Good morning, Haru-chan!" Haruka immediately feels warmth moving in rivulets to the ends of his fingers and toes, and curls in on himself to keep it in. Makoto laughs self-consciously on the recording. "Sorry, it feels weird saying that without seeing your face. I hope I didn't wake you up too early."

Haruka makes a small face.

Another laugh, this time more playful. "I have class in a half hour, and I wanted to do this before I left. So don't blame me if it's too early, since you haven't sent your class schedule like I asked you to yesterday."

Haruka pulls away from his phone for a moment, staring in surprise. He hurriedly presses it back to his ear when he hears Makoto continuing on.

"Anyways, whenever you _do_ go to class...good luck, and study hard! Don't doodle so much, okay? You can't copy answers off my homework anymore, so you have to be diligent." Makoto falls silent, and Haruka's heart lurches painfully at the reminder.

Makoto's voice lowers, turns more tender and soft, and Haruka's heart lurches again, this time with love.

"Actually, now that I think about it, that's kind of why I wanted to do this. Leave a voicemail for you, I mean. I know you're worried that we might drift apart now that we're at different colleges. But...Haru, as long as you keep feeling that, I won't ever let it happen." A sigh, and Haruka hears his own longing echoed in it. "I love you too much to let it happen."

A door closes in the background of the recording, and it pulls both of them out of their reveries far earlier than they wanted to be.

"Ah, that's probably Honda-kun. I carpool with him to school, so it's time for me to go. I'll talk to you later, Haru-chan!" The message ends and leaves Haruka feeling bereft. 

So when the option is given, he replays the message.


End file.
